1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for receiving a mobile message, and more particularly to a mobile message receiving device capable of effectively managing a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to a rapidly increasing supply of mobile terminals such as smart phones, various mobile messaging services are actively being used on wireless networks. Such mobile messaging services include a basic voice call service, a Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), a mobile e-mail service, a Social Network Service (SNS), an Instant Messaging Service (IMS), Really Simple Syndication (RSS), mobile advertisements, video calls, Push-to-Talk, Push-to-Video, and conference calls.
Among such services, IMS is a representative mobile messaging service. The IMS is a service that displays a received message on a screen of a terminal, which is being used by a user when the user currently accesses a server, so that the user, upon receiving the message, can promptly reply to the message. Further, SNS is a service that enables a human network to be configured online, and has been continuously grown while being interworked with Web 2.0.
The mobile messaging services combine with mobile services supplied through a mobile terminal such as a smart phone, and therefore, mobile messaging services have been increasing in popularity due to the simplicity and practicality of use.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are diagrams illustrating a system for transmitting/receiving a conventional instant message.
As shown in FIG. 1, in systems sending and receiving an instant message between mobile terminals in a wireless network environment, Instant Message (IM) client 11-1 and Instant Message (IM) server 13-1 communicate with each other and transmit/receive the instant message when a user uses an instant messaging application. Specifically, when the instant message arrives, the IM server 13-1 transmits the instant message together with reply information to a push server 13-2. Then, the push server transmits an arrival notification indicating that the instant message has arrived, to a push client 11-2 in a mobile terminal. Subsequently, the push client 11-2 transmits the arrival notification to the IM client 11-1. Finally, the IM client 11-1, upon receiving the arrival notification, receives the instant message having arrived from the IM server 13-1.
The push client 11-2 receives the arrival notification from the push server 13-2 through an Internet Protocol (IP) push. IP push is a technology used in wired/wireless communication, and corresponds to a scheme that, when a user determines conditions under which information will be delivered, transmits the information to the user according to the conditions. An SMS push corresponds to a scheme of transmitting information such as a short message or an advertisement by using an SMS.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 2, when the user does not use the instant message application, the IM client 11-1 is turned off, but the push client 11-2 operating in the mobile terminal is not turned off and remains always turned on. Accordingly, when another user sends an instant message, the push client 11-2 always receives the arrival notification for the instant message through the push server 13-2 to function to activate (or wake) the IM client 11-1.
Such a conventional system can be used to respond to a mobile message, such as an instant message in real time, but such systems are significantly inefficient in managing a battery, since the push client 11-2 is always turned on within the mobile terminal 11. When the push client 11-2 is turned on, it can be seen that a usable time of the mobile terminal is markedly reduced in comparison with a case where the push client is turned off. Accordingly, in order to address the problem with regard to the battery, many users turn off a push function by using a function of setting an instant message receiving method included in the mobile terminal 11. However, the setting function only turns the IM client off, while the actual push client 11-2 remains continuously turned on, and therefore, the effect of using the setting function is not significant.